Details
by Bandbabe
Summary: Clare overhears an intimate conversation between Adam & Fiona. Eli wants details. – Two-shot; Fiona/Adam pairing; Misfits friendship; Timeline fic! *complete*
1. Overheard

"Details"

Summary: Clare overhears an intimate conversation between Adam & Fiona. Eli wants details. – Two-shot; Fiona/Adam pairing; Misfits friendship; Post- "Come What May".

Author's Note: Not sure where I got the idea for this one, but I did envision the Misfits hanging out before Adam heads to New York… (It's about a month after "Come What May").

Author's Note #2: Updated this one to a two-shot!

Rating: T? (Some adult situations mentioned, but nothing graphic...)

Categories: Friendship/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

When his phone rang, Adam decided to leave the theater. He was certain it was from Fiona and he was glad he set it to vibrate so that he didn't miss her call. She had been gone ten days, seven hours, and approximately forty-five minutes. He missed her terribly.

Eli glared at him when Adam stood up, whispered "Excuse me," and exited the row. They had been looking forward to this movie for months. Both of them had gone to great lengths to get Clare to agree to see it. Then what? Halfway through Adam bails to chat on the phone with his girlfriend! Eli knew they were miserable being apart, but Adam was going to see her in four days. Annoyed, he turned to Clare. It barely seemed to register with her. He returned his eyes to the screen.

"Fiona?" Adam said one he reached the hallway. "I'm out of the movie… Yeah, I can talk now."

He wandered until he came across an unoccupied bench. He sat down, grateful that there weren't any people around. Perhaps he'd get some privacy for this call.

Fiona chatted about her time in New York. The previous night she had gone to the Opera with Declan and her mom.

"It was such a moving performance," she summed up. "I wish you were there," she said sadly.

"Hey, I'll be there soon! Less than ninety-six hours to go," he said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"I miss you."

Adam smiled. "I miss you, too!" If being separated was two weeks was this hard, he wondered how they would have survived spending the whole summer apart!

Time went by as they continued to talk. They started discussing things they missed about each other. Then Fiona asked if there were things he didn't miss about her. Adam joked about how he couldn't find any faults because she was perfect to him.

"No one's perfect," Fiona laughed. She thought it was sweet of him to say, but factually incorrect.

"Maybe not," he backtracked. "But to me you are the perfect way, the perfect shape."

She giggled. "Okay, you added a qualifier to your statement so that gets you a few points," she joked.

He laughed. "Now we're talking. And I can talk about how perfect you are to me all day."

She smiled at his flirtation. Even over the phone she could detect a hint of desire in his voice. "Go on," she prodded.

"Your eyes are amazing. Not just the color, although it's the loveliest shade of blue that I've ever seen," he effortlessly told her. "But they move me. Challenge me. Envelop me. They convey your playfulness, silliness, seriousness, wonder, understanding, and so many other emotions. Really, I could stare into them forever."

Fiona swallowed. She wasn't expecting to hear that. It made her warm all over. Her mind once again told her _he__loves__you_. "Go on," she told him, wanting to know more.

Adam smiled. He knew that his words got to her and he was more than happy to express how she made him feel. "Your lips are so beautiful and soft. At times they feel as light as a pillow. Other times they burn me up with every touch." He closed his eyes. "Every kiss is incredible. Each one is unique and powerful. And addictive. I can't ever get enough of your kisses."

Fiona sucked in a breath. She was happy that she was in her room, sitting in her bed. If she was any place else she would be extremely uncomfortable right now. The honest emotion and raw passion underlining his words were starting make her hot. She closed her eyes. "What else?"

She asked so softly, his ears almost strained to hear her. The sound of her voice registered with him, and he could detect that she was getting turned on by this conversation too.

"Your skin is so silky smooth and soft. I can't help but to use my hands to explore every inch of it. You're always warm, never cool, but sometimes you're hot to the touch. I see the color change when you're flushed and it's hypnotizing." He wanted to continue, but he had to remember to breath. His mind was replaying time they had spent together, naked.

Fiona blinked. There was no way around it, she was definitely aroused now. Why couldn't he be in New York now? It wasn't fair they had to wait another four days. Her mind went to the last time they had been intimate. She came out of the shower wearing just a towel. He moved them against the wall and then kissed her deeply. With one hand, he cupped her cheek. The other lightly traced the top of the towel, feeling the sensitive skin of her—

"Your breasts are perfection. I'm telling you now, no qualifier is needed," he told her, interrupting her thoughts. His voice was heavy with want. He swallowed again. "The look of them, the feel of them in my hands. I love to take my tongue and—"

"Adam?"

His eyes flew open. "Clare?"

She stood before him, her eyes fixed on her shoes. The hallway was still fairly deserted.

"I-I was just wondering if you were coming back inside… That's all," she told him. She was clearly uncomfortable.

Adam stared at her for moment, seemingly uncomprehending. "Oh," he said slowly. He cleared his throat. "I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded and practically ran back into the theater.

On the other end of line, Fiona waited patiently. She heard Adam say Clare's name and deduced that some part of their conversation had been overheard.

"Fiona, are you still there?" Adam asked. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. Of all people why did Clare have hear him? He had walked pretty far from their theater. Why was she here at all? He glanced around and saw that the girl's bathroom was in his line of sight. She probably noticed him on her way out.

"Yes. Is everything alright?" Fiona asked concerned.

Adam ran his hand through his hair. "Technically, yes. Though I think I might die of embarrassment," he said dryly.

Fiona smiled. "Too bad. I really wanted to hear what you were going to say," she teased.

Adam chuckled. "Everyone's a comedian," he commented.

She shrugged. "Four more days, right?"

Adam sighed. "Yeah, under ninety-six hours."

When he returned to the movie he had no idea what was going on. Apparently only one college student was left from the original group. She fiercely struggled for her life, but Adam found it hard to concentrate. He wondered how much Clare heard. It was really bothering him. What if she was grossed out by him? Did he just lose a friend?

As underwhelmed as he was by the movie, he was disappointed when it ended. The lights came back on and he avoided looking in Clare's direction.

"Wow! That was GREAT!" Eli exclaimed. "Right guys?"

The three teens continued their exit from the theater. Neither Adam nor Clare shared his enthusiasm, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, killer," Adam said with a small smile. Eli howled with laughter.

"I'm going to the Ladies room. Meet you guys out front?" Clare suddenly announced. She walked off before either of them could comment.

"Hmm, I guess she didn't like the movie," Eli said to Adam. "Oh well."

Adam was glad to see her go. It gave him a chance to talk to Eli alone.

"Dude, I am so embarrassed!" he confessed once they were outside.

Eli looked at him puzzled. "Details?"

Adam sighed. "I know why Clare is acting strange."

This got his friend's attention. "You do?"

"I was on the phone with Fiona for awhile," Adam started.

"Yeah, you were gone for such a long time. I know it's _true__love_ and all but return to the land of the living!" Eli teased him.

"Clare overheard me," Adam continued.

"So?" Eli asked, not following his friend's story.

Adam fidgeted. "Well… we were talking about how we missed each other."

Eli nodded. "Shockingly benign!" he noted with a hint of amusement.

Adam looked at him. "And what we missed doing… to each other."

Eli's eyebrows flew up. "You were having phone sex outside the theater?" he shouted.

Adam shushed him. "No! Um… not exactly," he trailed off.

"Whoa," Eli said shocked.

"I don't even know how we got on that topic," Adam admitted. "One minute I'm telling her that I think she's perfection. The next I'm talking about her breasts and my tongue."

Eli had an odd expression on his face.

"I am creeping you out?" Adam asked concerned.

Eli shook his head. "On the contrary, I'm impressed." Adam looked at him. "Grasshopper, I give you much respect."

Adam didn't know what to say, so he just smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about Clare. She knows you're a guy and sometimes we can't help going there," Eli told him.

Adam detected some discontent behind his friend's words.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Eli continued. "At least you're having sex," he added wistfully.

Adam stiffened. "Look, I'm sorry. Here I am going blabbering details about me and Fiona… I didn't even think about it."

He knew his friend wasn't a virgin. He was grateful for that and came to Eli for advice before his first time with Fiona. However, Eli was with Clare and they weren't having sex. Clare wanted to wait for marriage, in accordance to her faith. Adam hadn't meant to be insensitive about it, but sometimes he forgot.

Eli waved him off. "No, it's fine Adam. I know you're notoriously tight-lipped about what you guys do, but it is refreshing to hear some details," he admitted. "Especially, since I'm in a dry spell… it's nice to hear."

He was happy that Adam was happy. But to be honest he was a little curious. He was starving in the desert so what was the harm of Adam throwing him a few tidbits to here and there?

Adam looked at Eli. For some reason it never occurred to him that his friend would be genuinely interested to hear any details about him and Fiona. In the past, Eli mentored him on some points and he figured follow up questions were being asked out of politeness.

He had a complex in his head that anything involving him and sex grossed people out. Wasn't that a big reason why people were uncomfortable with transgendered folks in general? All insults usually led back to sex, which was simplistic and dehumanizing. Sex and gender were two different concepts.

Eli cleared his throat. "Anyway, forget I said anything. I'm happy for you guys."

Adam hadn't realized he zoned out. "Wait. It's fine." One of the main reasons he stuck to Fiona's 'no details' policy was that he was insecure talking about what they did together. He was afraid of hearing the opinions of cis guys. However, Eli was his best friend. He trusted that he wouldn't judge him. "I wouldn't mind talking about it sometime."

Eli blinked, surprised at Adam's change of heart. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Adam grinned. "It has to stay between us though."

Eli nodded. "Of course! That's a given."

They bumped fists.

"There you guys are!" Clare said. "I came out the other door and I was so confused."

Eli wrapped an arm around her. She seemed to be in better spirits. "Well, we're all here now. Want to grab some food at the Dot?"

Clare looked at Eli and then Adam. She smiled deciding to put the awkward moment behind them. "Sure."

.

tbc


	2. Do Tell

"Details" – part 2

Summary in part 1.

Author's Note: So.. as some of you may recall I published this story a year ago! I've just upgraded it to a two-shot, and in this part Eli asks for details!

Author's Note # 2: This is a **timeline fic**, set a month after "Come What May". The school year has just ended, with Adam finishing his Sophomore year at Degrassi (he is 16 and has not yet transitioned). The next story that occurs in the timeline series is "Love In The City".

Rating: M (Increasing the rating just to err on the side of caution, but there's nothing graphic)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Clare stayed out with them for an additional hour before she had to go home. Adam had no set curfew in the summer time, so he and Eli went back to the older boy's house to play video games. After the seventh round of _Halo_ Eli spoke up.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About details?"

Adam eyed him curiously for a moment, and then smirked. "Why? What do you want to know?"

Eli turned away embarrassed. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." He didn't want things to get weird.

Adam paused the game. He turned to his friend, "Shoot."

Eli shrugged. "I would but you pressed pause."

Adam laughed. After a moment Eli joined in.

"I miss looking at her. She's amazing to look at," Adam admitted while staring at his controller. "And I miss the sound of her voice. The laughter in her eyes."

Eli threw him a sympathetic look. "I didn't mean to make things harder… It sounds like love," he added.

"It is," Adam grinned. "She also drives me crazy… in good way that is," he smirked. "So, what do you want to know?"

Eli paused. He didn't want to ask anything that would offend his friend. He decided to go stick with what happened today. "So, what were you talking about when Clare interrupted you?"

Adam looked off to the side. He felt silly repeating his words and decided to rephrase them. "Basically how I think Fiona has the perfect chest." He felt his cheeks grow hot.

Eli laughed. "Really? Is that how you phrased it?" he questioned, thoroughly amused.

Adam shook his head. "Of course not!"

"So, what did you say?" he asked.

Adam cringed. "It would be a little weird to repeat, don't you think?"

Eli shrugged. "Valid point. Could you paraphrase in a way that doesn't sound like a book report?" he teased.

Adam laughed, recalling Eli had said that before. "Okay, so like I said, I was talking to her… and I kind of mentioned what I'd do with my eyes, hands… mouth."

Eli grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Epic! See, _those_ are details!" he encouraged.

Adam looked at him hesitantly. "Yeah?"

His friend nodded. "Definitely," Eli told him. "So do I get to ask another question?"

Adam relaxed and leaned back on the couch. "Sure."

Eli considered how personal to make his next inquiry. "Is that something you guys do every time?"

Adam thought about it. "Um, pretty much," he smiled. He couldn't imagine being with Fiona and not taking the time to caress and admire her there.

"Cool," Eli said. He debated whether to ask something he had been wondering for awhile. Adam was a guy, but he didn't have guy parts so other than kiss he wasn't sure what they did when hooking up. Did he turn to artificial means to compensate? "So do you guys…"

Adam raised an eyebrow. He was used to Eli being blunt and sarcastic, not cautious with his words. "Just go for it," he encouraged his friend. He was curious about what Eli was going to ask.

Eli rubbed the back of his neck. He hoped Adam wouldn't be mad at him for this question. He rushed out the words very quickly, "Do you use a vibrator with Fiona?"

Adam blinked and Eli immediately looked away embarrassed. The expression on his friend's face made Adam chuckle.

Eli looked up startled when he heard laughter. "What?"

"Your face was priceless!" Adam told him. Eli frowned at him, slightly annoyed. "To answer your question, no, we haven't," Adam continued. "I mean, if she wants to down the road I'm not opposed to it, but so far we're having fun on our own."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Wow."

"What? Didn't meet your expectations?" Adam teased. However, he wasn't sure what to make of Eli's response.

"No, that's not it," Eli began. "I think most guys are intimidated by anything artificial, but you don't seem concerned about it one way or another. Obviously you're secure about what you bring to the table and that's pretty cool."

Adam smiled again. He wasn't expecting the vote of confidence. This night was full of surprises.

"So did you do anything special with Fiona, before she left for New York?" Eli asked.

Adam's smile broadened. "Yeah, you could say that."

Eli looked at him. "Don't leave me hanging here."

Adam rubbed his chin, contemplating how to phrase what happened between them. "She's always beautiful," he started. "But she stepped out of the shower looking like a goddess."

"Whoa," Eli said. At the moment he had no complaints for Adam's habit of starting in the middle of a story.

"I had to have her," Adam stated. "I pushed her up against the wall and we kissed for a long time. Then we went to her bedroom. I stepped out of some of my clothes. When I went over to the bed I felt like I was unwrapping the best Christmas present ever."

Eli had no words at the moment. Clearly Adam's storytelling skills had hit their stride. He had seen glimpses of this side of his friend, but it was apparent that Adam was bolder and more take charge when pursuing Fiona.

"She was ethereal and I couldn't get enough. I touched and kissed her everywhere, and when I reached her thighs…" Adam paused, building suspense.

Eli stared at him. After a moment he gestured impatiently, "Go on!"

Adam smirked. "I just went for it. Man, it was amazing! Feeling her squirm underneath me. Her fingers in my hair…" he trailed off.

"Wow, ask and you shall receive!" Eli quipped interrupting his friend's reverie.

Adam grinned, slightly flushed from thinking about his time with Fiona. It was the first time he done something like that!

"Did I overshare?" he quickly asked, with worry.

Eli shook his head. "No way!" he assured him. "I'm not going to repeat any of this," he reminded Adam. This entire conversation was going into the vault. Anything less would be unforgivable!

"Yeah, don't!" Adam reiterated. "Fiona would _kill_ me!"

Eli nodded. He could only imagine! He looked over at Adam. He had one more question he wanted to ask, but he was worried it might be too personal. He knew that Adam was a guy, however being transgendered his body was female. How did that work out when he was with Fiona?

"So, do you want to play another round or do you have more questions?" Adam asked with a relaxed grin.

"Um," Eli said hesitantly.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is, spit it out," he joked. He could tell Eli wanted to ask something else.

"Well," Eli paused as he contemplating the wording of his next question. "So, Fiona's obviously okay with you being transgendered. I was just wondering… when you guys are together… um," he stammered.

Adam sat up straighter in his seat. He understood what he friend wanted to know. "What does she do for me?" he finished for him.

"Uh, right," Eli confirmed.

Adam swallowed. He knew this might come up at some point. He decided to be matter-of-fact about it. His situation was what it was. "She knew what I had beforehand, but I was really nervous about it when we first decided to hook up. I mean, knowing is one thing but seeing is believing, right?"

Eli smirked. "Right."

"She really surprised me. It truly doesn't bother her. She said whatever parts I have, I'm still me. She's still wants me. She's still attracted to me. So, we kiss and she runs her hands over my body," Adam revealed. "She doesn't ignore that part of me. When we're together she wants me to get off too, so she caresses me down there. She told me she gets a kick out of feeling me aroused and wet."

Eli raised an eyebrow at that last detail.

Adam paused. When Fiona told him that feeling evidence of his arousal was a turn on, he felt a mixture of emotions. He wasn't happy with his downstairs configuration. While his body didn't match his gender, it did show his physical response to her. Initially he thought she would be repulsed by his body, so it blew his mind that she enjoyed touching him there. Ultimately he realized it was similar to how seeing his effect on her made him feel. He loved pleasing Fiona and knowing she was enjoying herself was a definite turn on for him.

Adam looked at Eli and shrugged, "We make it work."

"Clearly," Eli agreed. He found their conversation enlightening. He was impressed with Adam and in awe of his relationship with Fiona. It seemed like they had a good thing going. They truly accepted one another and were certainly sexually compatible as well! "Adam, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, man." He was glad he talked to Eli. Adam hadn't realized how good it would feel to confide about this new development in his life. He didn't feel any judgment from Eli. On the contrary, he felt understood and encouraged.

They fell into a short companionable silence.

"So, are you up for round eight of _Halo_?" Eli asked with a lopsided grin.

Adam laughed. "Sure. Prepare to lose!"

.

-FIN-

* * *

**Reviews are cool :D**

.

**Update 3/12/12:**

**Thanks so much for the reviews on this story! I did not intend to take such a long hiatus. Outside of work, my personal life got very busy and as a result I have had way less time for writing. The times I did set aside for writing I hit a wall (oh yes, the dreaded _writer's block_). Ironically, I still have a number of Fadam plots in my head - however, I'm having trouble writing them down and completing existing works in progress.**

**That said, I will be updating the story "Love In The City" this week, with a Declan centered one-shot called "Suit Up" (categories are humor/family; Fiona and Adam will be in it).  
**

**.  
**

* * *

To the folks I cannot directly PM:

Anon - Thank you for the kind words! Will do my best to keep writing! Writer's block is such a pain, but I love writing about Fadam.

Ann - Aww, thanks! I appreciate the review and am glad to hear that you enjoy my stories.


End file.
